


Skinship and Love

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [38]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #40 - Skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinship and Love

It wasn’t skinship for Kyuhyun when he stood a little closer than necessary at shows and events to Super Junior’s own little – or not so little – bubble of happiness and joy. But if everyone, especially Shindong, wanted to construe it that way, then he certainly wouldn’t try to prove them wrong. That wouldn’t be in his best interests because he was pretty sure the elder was straight, and he didn’t want to creep him out, scare him away, make him feel obligated and god forbid lose any further opportunities to rest his head in the crook of Shindong’s neck and smile up at him contentedly, the contentment growing during those times when a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist squeezing comfortingly.

He had always had a special bond of friendship – something more for him, but he would pretend it was friendship if only for Shindong’s sake – ever since he had joined as the thirteenth member of Super Junior and Shindong had been the only one to accept him from the get-go, the elder’s kind heart showing itself in all its generosity. Shindong was like coming home for Kyuhyun, was home. He wished he knew how to convey that sentiment without – well, without ruining what he had, jeopardizing the friendship that was so important to him.

Luckily, he didn’t have to. Shindong cornered him one afternoon in the dorm, eyes expressing some nameless emotion. A hand braced against the wall by the magnae’s head, he uttered something unexpected that had Kyuhyun doing a double take, looking up at him incredulously, joyfully, anxiously, uncertainly. “I’ve been waiting for you to catch on, to realize how I feel. I’m done waiting; I love you.”

“Really?” Hope shone in the younger’s voice.

“Really.” Then talk was cheap as two pairs of lips met in the roughness of wasted time and pent-up desire.


End file.
